dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Terrence McGinnis (Earth-12)
To my knowlege, the time line of earth-12 is set 50 years in the future. If you have conflicting information i would like to see it. :None of the 52 multiverse Earths are to be happening at different time frames such as the Batman from Earth-19 who is supposedly hunting Jack the Ripper and yet is fully aware of microwave radiation and rad poisoning (Curie experiments do not happen in reality until 15 to 20 years later and radition poisoning some 30 to 40 years after THAT) (stated in Arena #1) and the Earth-31 Superman has Ronald Reagan as the current US President. :The 52 realities are NOT linearly obedient to the original source stories, and in the case of Earth-12 it was developed as if the Justice League of the 1960s continued on in real time the same way that in the new Earth-2 the heroes also developed earlier than the primary Earth to allow their children and successors to be the current heroes rather than themselves and the Justice Rangers of Earth-18 exists in the current world that reflects the 1880s of the readers' reality. :Kal_l_fan 18 December 2007 13:41 :: I would like to see some firm data from DC if that is the case. Because like Roygbiv666, said below It was mentioned that the timlines of the worlds don't synch up. -Jackalyn :::Exactly. As stated in Countdown 40, ALL the 52 Earths are in the PRESENT, what we see is happening today but as the Earths have all developed at different rates what is that particular Earth's present is by the readers' standard to be in different time references. So while it is the present on Earth-19, we as readers consider that Earth to be 1880s as Earth-19 has yet to develop mass industrialization, the same with Earth-12 which by our reference would be a future Earth as it has developed nano-tech. The differences in the calendar would be comparible to the way that the Chinese and Jewish calendars here on our Earth differ from the Gregorian one as they are all are taken from different stating points but are all in the same present with the current year on the Chinese calendar is 4704 and the current year on the Jewish calendar is 5767 and those who use the Gregorian calendar saying it is 2007. :::Kal_l_fan 9:01, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, so .. it's 1942 on one Earth, and 1888 or so on another. So Earth-12 is around 2057-ish, local time. Whoopie. ::::--Roygbiv666 18:01, 29 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Because that makes it fundamentally different from the Batman Beyond storyline as Earth-12 is happening in the current time and not the time seperated actual future of 2023 or later. Though as you said to the people on that locale Earth -- same difference. But for us and those from outside like the "Challengers", there is a big difference as there is no time travel involved as again it is all happening today. :::::I wonder how people started thinking that Ray Palmer was moving in actual time instead of just dimension hopping? :::::Kal_l_fan 23:02, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, that was what I was trying to get at, that their present was in the 2050's not a technologcally advanced 2007. And that it would seem to people outside that they were timetraveling. Hence why I said that it's 50 years into the future, I meant 50 years farther down Earth-12's timeline.- Jackalyn ::According to Wikipedia (how's that for "authoritative") -- Eventually they studied radioactive materials, particularly pitchblende, the ore from which uranium was extracted. By April 1898, Skłodowska-Curie deduced that pitchblende must contain traces of an unknown substance far more radioactive than uranium. In July 1898, Pierre and Marie together published an article announcing the existence of an element which they named polonium, in honor of her native Poland, then still partitioned among three empires. On December 26, 1898, the Curies announced the existence of a second element, which they named radium for its intense radioactivity — a word that they coined. So, it would be about 10 years after Jack the Ripper (late 1888). ::As to Ronald Reagan being president, I think that (in DKR) was meant a little more symbolically than literally. ::Doesn't one of the Monitors mention in Coutndown that time doesn't progress at the same rate in all Universes, citing specifically Earth-19? I think it might have been Countdown Vol 1 40 or so. :::--Roygbiv666 22:53, 18 December 2007 (UTC) ::::More stuff -- the Batman speaking in Countdown: Arena Vol 1 1 was from Earth-40, which is set in 1942 - so he would, sadly, be well versed in radiation. But it was cool when the Earth-19 Batman threw knives into the Vampire's eyes! :::::--Roygbiv666 02:04, 21 December 2007 (UTC)